Duke
is a recurrent boss in the Double Dragon series. He is the final boss in Super Double Dragon and the penultimate boss in the one-on-one fighting game Double Dragon for the Neo Geo. Background Duke is the founder of Duke's Dojo. As an advocate of dictatorship, he has taken over several dojos by force. His personal background is a mystery and very little is known about him. Duke also appears in the Neo Geo version of Double Dragon as the final opponent before Koga Shuko. In this game, he's portrayed as Shuko's bodyguard and personal assassin. Appearances ''Super Double Dragon Duke is a mysterious martial artist who founded the Duke Dojo and secretly acted as the current leader of the criminal group known as the Shadow Warriors. He started to expand his own dojo by taking over other dojos by force, eventually setting his sights on the Sousetsuken Dojo ran by the Lee brothers. When Marian (now a policewoman) starts investigating Duke's activities and his connection with the Shadow Warriors, Duke orders her kidnapping and sends a letter to the Lee brothers, demanding them to surrender their dojo in exchange for Marian's life. Instead of submitting to him, the two brothers decide to fight the Shadow Warriors and save Marian by themselves. They eventually defeat Duke and rescue Marian.Duke at the Villains Wiki. As expected for being the main antagonist in the game, Duke is fought in the last room inside his hideout (in the Japanese version, which has additional areas, Duke is fought in a totally different final room). He wears loose, yellow sports pants, a black tank-top shirt, and martial arts boxing gloves. He has a wide repertoire of attacks, which range between a straight punch that can instantly stun the player, a quick double side kick, a reverse round kick, a somersault leap over the player where he kicks them back as he descends, a ground sweeping kick for crowd control, and perhaps his most devastating attack, a full-body forward spinning double kick. Duke ''cannot be defeated if there are other enemies around, so any thrown weapons used on him at the beginning of the match will be a waste (that is, unless momentarily knocking him down is preferred in order to deal with the rest of the opposition). His health counter will only start depleting after the last remaining enemy has been disposed of. While at the beginning Duke may appear not to do much in comparison to other bosses, once he starts attacking he may potentially inflict serious accumulated damage by performing a combination of his many special moves. ''Double Dragon'' (Neo Geo) Duke is Koga Shuko's mysterious bodyguard. He practices Moukohisouken, a martial art feared in Chinatown as "the shadow murder". He is calm and unemotional, and favors a method of fighting that causes pain without letting one either live or die. Whenever something big and evil is going on, he's said to be in the shadows of it. While retaining a similar color scheme and fighting stance than those seen in Super Double Dragon, Duke's appearance was drastically changed in this installment; now looking thinner and way less muscular, and featuring several Chinese-styled ornaments on his clothes; most prominently, his hair now being tied in a bun on the top-back of his head. His race also appears to have been changed; while on Super Double Dragon his face (according to his portrait in the Japanese manual) and body complexion made him look more western-like, in the Neo Geo game he appears to be Asian (presumably Chinese). He becomes a playable character by the use of a special code. ;Personal data *'Voice': Hisao Egawa *'Birthplace': San Francisco *'Height': 6′ 4″ *'Weight': 189 lbs. *'Fighting style': Moukohisouken *'Hobby': Origami Gallery Artworks and portraits Duke - 04.jpg|'Duke' in the Return of Double Dragon cover artwork Charsddduke.jpg|'Dukes portrait from the ''Return of Double Dragon manual Duke - 03.png|'Dukes versus portrait in ''Double Dragon (Neo Geo) Duke - 02.png|'Dukes victory portrait in ''Double Dragon (Neo Geo) Duke - 01.png|'Dukes portrait in the introductory sequence of ''Double Dragon (Neo Geo) Sprites charsddduke.gif|''Super Double Dragon'' Duke.png|''Double Dragon'' (Neo Geo) Trivia *Due to Super Double Dragon being rushed to release, much of Duke's backstory and role was cut out from the final product. In the original script, Duke would be a childhood friend of the Lee brothers and a former practitioner of their Sousetsuken style. After being defeated, his shadow would emerge and the players would fight it on his burning dojo. *Duke's original design in Super Double Dragon appears to be loosely based on Terry Silver, the main antagonist from the 1989 martial arts drama film The Karate Kid Part III. Both are tall, muscular, martial arts instructors owners of their own chain of dojos who fashion long, well-combed hair tied in a ponytail. *Duke is depicted with a mullet hairstyle in artworks from Return of Double Dragon (even fashioning a slim mustache in the cover artwork), although his in-game sprite appears with his hair combed in a ponytail. References Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Double Dragon (Neo Geo) bosses Category:Double Dragon (Neo Geo) characters Category:Super Double Dragon bosses